Rescue Mission: Save Orochi!
by nikkychin7
Summary: For some reason the summary is cutting off some words, so I added the summary inside
1. Prologue

Rescue Mission: Save Orochi!

Summary: who is this young man that has been constantly attacking Orochi at random times and managed to escape from his grasp? Why is he do desperate on attacking him with a scythe? What does he knows about Orochi than others knew? How did he knows his forbidden past? Why is he armed with nine warriors along side him?

Or read the more professional one

A young demon, studying seals and magic for a millennia hid behind the scene. The only witness to see the mighty Yinglong transformed into Orochi. Serving the Jade Emperor for over thousands of years, he was the only demon that the mystics acknowledged. Now, his only goal is to free a certain demon back to his former self "Please, lend me your strength warriors of the human realm!"

I'm bored as I can't get Orochi out of my head for a week now after I found out his true identity. This fic is specially made for him, to revert him back to normal. He desires death but a certain person who was studying seals and demons for over a millennia wants to save him and bought nine warriors from each world to help him

Orochi deserves it! But prologue will be super shorts. The true story begins in Chapter 2

Warning: spoilers for WO3U

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN WARRIORS OROCHI OTHER THAN KURAI NOHANA

On to the story!

Chapter 1: Prologue

Hair as black as night, eyes darker than black. His long, ponytailed mane flowed with the wind as he sat down near a cliff to watch the sunset, his bangs covered his left side of his face. A white, shining cape as smooth as silk and as bright as snow, along with dark ancient symbols as a pattern.

Black leather shoes and black leather trousers, was the clothing he wore. A shirtless entity, with his muscles glistened as the sun sets. No shirt, only a cape. Even I have to admit he had such strange habits for clothing. He stared at the sunset for hours, sitting on the high landscape he was in. Mountains and trees were all formed, rivers and jungles and anything at all.

He watched the sunset as it finally disappeared on the horizon. Night fell on the earth, creatures of the dark began to hunt for prey. An old man, wearing a celestial green robe appeared behind him from pieces of green leaves, "My boy... That technique you developed, will it free Yinglong from his long imprisonment?" He asked, his voice slightly wavering

The man in front of him nodded as he turned his back to him, while summoning a double-bladed, red and black scythe. The black blade with red lightning marks was on the right while the opposite to that was on the left. Something about the such he would make people shiver at the mere sight of it, it's skull headed staff was shining brightly from the sunset.

It had this dark, yet warm energy like it was a combination of Yin and Yang. Light and dark, day and night... Total opposites merging into one entity. The man in front of him was powerful but to merge them together was beyond powerful, he was god himself. He even surpassed his former master, or more specifically his adopted older brother

"Yes, Lord Tentei. This will be the only way to save Yinglong other than going back to the past which had failed too dearly" he said, holding the scythe near him, "I also need the help of some warriors of the mortal world, I need nine of them with extraordinary hidden strengths" he continued. For what was still a mystery to us

The old emperor looked at the youth with suspicions, "The nine warriors... Is it for the seal?" He asked. If he was planning on doing that to innocent mortals and doing the dark arts of magic then he must be imprisoned as well

The young man shook his head, "Not really, it's just that they have this specific item that is strong enough to seal the dark energies of Yinglong. They will be the bearer of these unique and powerful items" the emperor lets out an "ah" as he finally understood what he meant by needing those nine warriors.

"Now I see... Very well then, Kurai. There is one problem though" the man now named as Kurai rose his eyebrow in confusion, "Yinglong... No, Orochi's body is sealed within the castle. He is lifeless. Does this means you planned to travel back in time?" The Jade emperor said. Kurai looked at the ground, his head hung low

"That is correct, Yinglong's transformation is needed for the warriors to gather in one place so going back as far as that won't do any good" the dark haired explained. It was true though, it's better if they were in one place than being dispersed along the way. Retrieving them from their respective worlds would be too bothersome

"And the time when Orochi was the Youja would be pointless still because of Shuten Doji was separated from the main body" he reasoned as he thought about which timeline would be suitable for the technique to work.

"May I suggest the time when the humans were gathered in his world? It would be most logic to do the technique there" the emperor said. Kurai thought about what his lord has said, it made the most logic. Orochi didn't die that time, or maybe not yet. He could revert him to his old self if it wasn't for the humans. He had to somehow join them together to explain of his plan and Orochi's forbidden past

He would do it, for the sake of humanity and his own personal reasons, "Yes, that will suffice. Now I must go, my lord. Farewell, until we meet again" with that Kurai's shadow began to shrink back a it formed a circle just below his feet. He slowly sank inside as dark hands began to engulf and pulling him downwards towards the small portal

Once he finally disappeared out of sight, the shadows disappeared in thin air, "Farewell indeed, young demon. I will always watch over you and guard you from the distant land" the Jade emperor looked up towards the night sky as the sun had fallen in the horizon, "May you free and awaken the white dragon inside the snake's dark, cruel cage"

To be Continued...


	2. Enter: Kurai Nohana!

Continuation

Hope you like it! I know it's still short chapters but I can't help it! It goes with the flow more than I originally planned! Anyway back to the story!

Chapter 2: Enter: Kurai Nohana

"Where would I be if I was the humans?" Wondered Kurai out loud. He had been walking all over the place, as he couldn't find anyone that he needed. He didn't quite knew it yet but he's stranded on a battlefield, not to mention he's right in the middle of it

"Hm... I really have a bad sense of direction" he muttered to himself. For the past millennia, the only thing that didn't improve was his terrible sense of direction. But on most cases, thanks to it, he would end up someplace where he wanted to be in just a few seconds. Hopefully that would shone on him that day

He sensed some figures were approaching him as he summoned his scythe before he cautiously looked around his surroundings. The shadows were helping quite a bit because he was able to see what they saw, too bad the sun was at its highest peek meaning the shadows were directly below everything which made him harder to see the whole area

A swish of a sword was heard from behind. Kurai, who had master the ways of the "Death Scythe" nearly a thousand years ago, blocked the strike easily by simple using the skull on the edge to push back the blade. Again, he felt another presence. He looked up to see a giant club above him, almost instantly shadows began to cover his upper side, blocking the club

His eyes widened as he saw two circular wheels and several arrows heading towards him covered in fire, '_Not good!_' He thought. As a shadow user, his only weakness is light. Even fire could extinguish the darkness he had. He was a demon of the darkness place in hell, but how ironic he ended up serving the Jade emperor who was the leader of Heaven. Total opposites

His shadow began to make the portal he used to transport himself as hands began to drag him from below. He disappeared in one pull and appeared again not too far away from them, his heart was beating fast. He panted slightly before asking, "Who are you? And why are you attacking me?"

The figures narrowed their eyes as a third one appeared. It was Kurai's turn to narrow his eyes. One figure was an old man but was very buff and in too shape as he looked at the muscles of the old man. Wearing a red armor and his white hair tied in a braid, he was the one who wielded the pig headed club. Just from being in front of him, he could tell that the elder warrior was stronger than his age

His eyes widened however at the other 2 figures. One was a man, brown haired, modern clothing as he used a light lavender colored, flack jacket with a hood and a zipper. Black trousers and boots, wielding a sword with him. A white and red badge could be seen on the warrior's right breast.

The last was a woman, wearing a red armor as well. You couldn't really describe it as an armor, but more like clothing. A tight red shirt and a crimson mini skirt. He just tanked the Jade emperor that the woman was wearing brown pants beneath that. She also wore a red bandana with a flower on it and chocolate colored gloves. The one wielded those gigantic rings and arrows were her as he saw her holding those weapons

"Hey! We should be the ones who asked you that!" Said the woman. Kurai rose his eyebrow before chuckling and stabbed his weapon on the ground, "Forgive me then. May I introduce myself, Kurai Nohana from the Mystic Realm. I serve the Jade Emperor as one of his servant and as you can see, I am a demon myself" he said as he bowed gracefully to them

The three warriors lowered their weapons slightly, still quite curious on the new figure that was known as Kurai, "Then what is your goal here? In this world?" Asked the elder. He lifted himself back up again before answering, "I'm here for personal reasons, to free a certain dragon from the snake's fangs. I am sure you know who I meant"

The other male rose his eyebrow as he stabbed his own sword on the ground, he walked closer to him and started to inspect him from head to toe, "I don't sense any lie radiating from you" he said before going back to the group. Kurai nodded as the woman looked at him with confusion, "_'A_ _dragon from a snake's fangs?'_ Who is he?" She asked.

Kurai simply looked at the sky before answering, "Orochi, of course. Or his true name, Yinglong" he said. That took them aback slightly, what does he meant by that? Orochi's true name is Yinglong? What does it mean?

"I am sure you have a lot of questions, Master Huang Gai-" the elder warriors looked at him with surprised eyes, "Master Sterkenburg-" the younger one narrowed his eyes, "-and the Princess of the Wu Kingdom, Lady Shang Xiang" she gasped slightly

Kurai chuckled before saying, "I have come here to recruit 9 specific warriors with a certain item that is strong enough to seal away a portion of his dark energies. No one will be sacrificed but those warriors will be the bearer of those items" he explained. Sterk looked at him suspiciously

"And who are these warriors?" Asked Huang Gai. Kurai pointed at Sterk and Sun Shang Xiang. The war veteran looked at him as if he was crazy, "I have studied seals and so much more for over a millennia, and I am very much certain that Master Sterk and Lady Shang Xiang held that item"

Again, Sterk narrowed his eyes as he grabbed his sword, "Then tell me what are these items" he demanded with a very low growl. Kurai twitched, no wonder Sterk was known as the "Devil Face". Though he wondered, how could he maintain his looks when he was almost middle aged? He looked like as if he was 25 years old and yet he's 39! He thought only immortals could do that!

Not to mention he was good-looking as well, the only problem he had was that his only friends were pigeons, "The items, right" he pointed towards Sterk's crimson badge, "That is item number 1. Item number 2 is not with us, unfortunately. It's kept in Lady Shang Xiang's tent, the iron combined with silver bow that you received from your father" the bow princess was shocked

How does he knew that? Why would-!? Where!? What! But most importantly HOW!? It seemed he was right in studying some things over the past millennia. The three warriors lowered their weapons, seeing that this Kurai was telling the truth, "Very well then. You can explain your little plan once we gathered the rest of the 9 in our camp" Sterk said in stern voice

Kurai nodded in agreement until he felt something tingling. He shot out several shadows towards them, shocking the warriors. But all of them had missed to reach the supposedly his target, Sterk was the first to recover. He looked behind to see several, blue reptilian soldiers. Stabbed and bleed to death. He gave Kurai his infamous death glare, "You should have at least warn us about them" he said as the shadows began to shrank

He chuckled softly before saying, "Forgive me, but I'm a man with few words sometimes and it's better if I didn't say anything or else you'd be cut into pieces anyway" Sterk sweat dropped as he sighed on Kurai's antics, "Anyway, I should be going. I have a few other people I must look before my plan could come to fruition. I'll see you back in the camp" with that he disappeared in a black flash.

Huang Gai looked at them wrote asking, "Should we trust him?" Sun Shang Xiang thought about it, "Maybe it's best if we ask the mystics first. They'll know what to do" she looked at Sterk to earn his confirmation. He nodded, "The mystics know more about him since he is from the same realm as they were. Come, princess. Let us go" she nodded and walked towards the direction he was going.

Huang Gai sighed before joining them. That Sterk... As a knight's duty, he will always protect the princess. No matter who they were or where they were from, 'Thanked god no one called Tamamo a princess or else he would be our enemy'

* * *

The dusk had set, the sky was glimmering brightly. In a camp, not so far away from the trio of Sterk, Huang Gai and Sun Shang Xiang, Fu Xi looked up te sky. His silver armor illuminated little light as the sun began to sink over the horizon. Sakon was right beside him, a scar-faced man with the intellectual mind f many.

"Do you think we can defeat Tamamo with our current strength? It seemed impossible with her kidnapping our warriors every now or then" Sakin spoke to him. Fu Xi nodded, it was so true. With the Shīnkyo at her hands, Daji and the remaining Orochi army at her side it seemed impossible. How on earth would they stop a nine tailed fox from raging wildly outside?

They then heard footsteps as they saw Sterk was on their way towards them. Huang Gai decided to hit the hay early to flexed his big muscles, while Shang Xiang had a training meeting with her bodyguard Lian Shi, "My lords, forgive me to have interrupted your meeting but I have come to ask a question" he bowed to them

Sakin looked at him strangely before saying, "It's alright, we didn't do anything much but figuring how to defeat Tamamo. So what's your question? And before you ask, stand up for god's sake. No need to be too formal around us" He asked the knight. Sterk nodded before dusting himself off while standing up

"The question is concerned around master Fū Xi however" he said to the strategist. Fu Xi perked up before letting him continue. It was the first time that Sterk had asked them a question, he would always isolate himself with his pigeons, "Do you know a demon that goes by the name 'Kurai Nohana'?" If he was drinking something, them he would spit that drink into Sterk's baby face and chocked to death

Sakin saw his reaction as began to worry for his friend. What if this Kurai person was allied with Tamamo? And who was he that could make Fu Xi like that? "Oi, you alright?" He began to shook his shoulder a bit. That seemed to have worked as he snapped out of his trance, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. But did you say Kurai Nohana?" He asked Sterk again, he earned his confirmation

"Is he our ally or enemy? We met him after today's battle, claiming that he needed 9 warriors to help him seal a dark energy radiating from Orochi and he saved us from some Orochi soldiers by using his shadows as weapons. He also claimed that he is from the Mystic Realm like you" he said.

Fu Xi was more than interested as he heard his claims, but this Kurai person... His name was Nohana, he could use shadows as his weapons and from the Mystic Realm... Could it be-?

"Fu Xi? Do you know him?" Salon asked him as he saw his friend thinking ever so hardly, the said mystic nodded, "I think so. He sounded awfully familiar to a certain someone I failed to protect" he said. Sakon raised his eyebrow as he waited for an explanation. Sterk was also interested to hear his side of the story

"He sounded like the young demon he took in, a friend of mine from long ago. He said to protect him if something ever happened to him, but I lost him after that... That incident" his voice grew lower as quieter as he remembered the past. Sure the interrogation part of Sakon and Sterk were pushing, they held it inside to give him some time

"I... See. Anyway, back to Kurai" Sakin said, changing the topic, "He wanted 9 generals from our world to seal Orochi's powers? Now why would he want to do that?" He asked. Sterk shrugged, "That is currently a mystery for us. Trusting him so fast would be very foolish but what choice do we have? We don't have any lead on Tamamo's actions"

Sakon nodded as he waited for Fu Xi. He had been quiet ever since Kurai was bought up, did he really failed his friend's quest? That was really, uncalled for. He couldn't blame the man for that though, soon enough he would have speak on who this friend was and how he made his promise with him. For now, they would just wait and let time tell

To be Continued...


	3. Recruitment

Here's chapter 3 of Rescue Mission!

Chapter 3: Recruitment

"I'm lost again..." Kurai wondered out loud as he found himself in an arena with a modern setting. Large televisions, sits for hundreds to millions of watchers and a sign. That said "Dead or Alive 5". Must be one big tournament if the decorations were like this. Now that he thought about it, he saw what it looked like using his shadow to see the future.

He groaned. The spells he used and mastered were from the most forbidden parts of the library, he pretty much locked himself there without anyone knowing after that... Little incident. He never liked that incident, it bought back old memories of Yinglong. He'd rather forgot about them for the time being wore he set his plans to action.

'_But still..._' He thought as he gripped his scythe harder, _'9 strikes before_ _I_ _must pay its price'_ of course, everything comes with a price. Including his plan, like alchemy he must sacrifice something in equal value with Yinglong's freedom. He chose the perfect sacrificial pawn without endangering the humans that would help him in his quest. And that was-

**CLANG!**

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal clashing against one another, _'Its best if I don't use the scythe for now and use an ordinary one'_ he thought as the weapon he's carrying transformed into an ordinary giant sickle. He quickly hid himself within the shadows as he watched a girl in blue and white clothing fighting off the reptilian soldiers

A girl in black and purple then appeared from behind, they seemed to know each other from the looks of it. What caught his attention was the blond man in golden armor behind them, '_Master Nemea, just the person I_ _was looking for_' he thought as he silently ran way for a while. He also saw another girl wearing black and pink, such a strange color pattern if he thought so himself.

They might attack him if he didn't show up properly, so that was why he was searching for a place to reveal himself before meeting him. Far enough, he emerged from the shadows below as he started walking towards them again. He wondered if he knew a how to cast a spell that would help him long side Fu Xi and himself

The party saw him approaching as they steadied their weapons, Kurai raised his arms in defense and surrender, "Easy, warriors of the human realm. I have come in peace" he said steadily. Nemea stood in front of both women as he readied his battle stance, "And you are?" He asked

"My name is Kurai Nohana, I come from the Mystic Realm in search for brave warriors to accompany me in my quest to seal away Orochi" the party's eyes widen as the one in pink asked him, "How are you going to seal him away if you need these warriors?"

They waited for the young demon to answer, he began his explanation of his little plan, "These warriors held a unique item that may be powerful enough to seal away a part of his dark energies, only 9 exist and Master Nemea is one of them with that staff you used to seal away your evil grandfather, Balor"

The girls eyes were now on Nemea who had his eyes widened at him, his knowledge of his past and his relation with his grandfather... Just who was Kurai? "I mean no harm to you humans, I simply wish to have Orochi back to his former self" he said, still keeping his hands high up the air

"His former self? You mean that Orochi was not himself to begin with?" Asked the purple haired kunoichi. Kurai nodded, "Yes, and that is why I need Master Nemea and the others to help me" the heroines and the hero looked at each other before nodding. It would seemed he had earned their trust to help him, "Very well then, Master Kurai. It would be an honor to accompany you" Nemea said.

The shadow from the Mystic Realm smiled happily before nodding, "I thank you, Master Nemea. I have some other place I need to go, I trust you will be able to defeat these pest while I'm gone?" He pointed to those who were charging at them with full strength.

They nodded, "Good, Can we meet at the camp once you finished? Now where did I saw Master Motochika while I was still with Master Sterk and his little team?" He wondered out loud as clashing sound of metal filled the battlefield once more

* * *

A blue/white/black haired, muscular man was sitting on the bed in his tent as he carefully glued a piece of seashell on the shell-covered little box he made as he had the urge to sneeze. He was bored after the last battle and was but called out anytime soon so he decided to continue his little arts and craft. Almost any kind of seashell you could find were all fitted so ever perfectly on the box

He had recently founded a beautiful, and shiny purple seashell to add into his collection. A red one was on top of it, a yellow at its right side, green on the left, blue was on the back and a black one on the lock. He decided to attach the purple on in front as it looked perfect with it, "... And finished" he said as he wiped a small drop of sweat from his forehead. He just thanked that he got a permanent tattoo on his face so it won't melt away

"This box is really beautiful, I have to say" he examined the small box in his hands as he put it on the table next to his bedside. Now the only thing he needed from the box was its usefulness, what could possibly fit into a ring box other than a ring itself even when he's not wearing one? "That box" a voice said from behind. The shamisen player jumped forward as he looked back to see a white cloaked man standing behind his bed

He cursed himself as his shamisen was on the far corner of the tent, he was too preoccupied with the box he didn't felt his presence at all, "Master Motochika, I came here to talk and not to fight" the blue haired man narrowed his eyes but didnt say anything else as he waited for the new figure to say what he want

"My name is Kurai Nohana, I am a demon from the Mystic Realm. I came to this world in hopes to recruit 9 warriors to help me in my mission" he introduced himself. Motochika rose his eyebrow, "Mission? And what could this mission be?" He asked. Kurai smiled melancholily, the shamisen player never felt such sadness radiating from anyone he had ever met

"It's very personal to me" he began in a whisper, "To seal away the dark energies from Orochi, is my goal" Motochika's eyes looked at him as if he was crazy but something told him that the man in front of him was telling the truth. His emotions, he could feel the desperate plea to help him. Does he have some sort of connection with Orochi? What could it possibly be if that was right?

Motochika could help but felt pity for the young demon, never had anyone else's emotions were so strong as he was. He sighed before saying, "Alright then, I will help you. The song you sang with your words truly is very depressing. I wish to know your connection with him as well, so how can I help you?" He could felt a jolt of relief coming from the demon as he smiled brightly at him

He thanked him, "Thank you, Master Motochika. I need the 9 warriors because they have very unique items that could seal away Orochi's dark energies, ironically for you it's that small sea shelled box you finished today" he looked towards the small box. He followed his gaze to the box as he picked it up and examined it, "This small box is the unique item you're searching for? What irony" Motochika muttered under his breath

"So when will this plan will come to fruition?" He asked the man

"As soon as I located the others, then I will explain my plans fully to everyone. I have already located 4, including you and all I need are 5 more. I also need Lady Kaguya for this too" he said, suddenly remembering something that he forgot, '_Kaguya?'_ Thought Motochika. Does that means they need to travel back in time to execute the plan?

That must be it, "Are we traveling back though time?" He asked the white cloaked demon, he nodded, "That's right, I'm actually from the future. A few weeks later, but I ran out of my powers so I need her help to send us back to the time we need to change... And un-, I mean, Master Fu Xi and Master Nemea for a specific task I need"

Before Motochika could ask him a question, a voice from the entrance of his tent appeared, "Did someone called my name?" To reveal Fu Xi who was staring at Kurai like he had a second head, "Master Fu Xi? What are you doing here?" The shamisen player asked the mystic

"I was just about to get you to look for Kurai with Zhao Yun and Yukimura but it seemed we don't need to anymore" Fu Xi then walked towards him as he examined him from head to toe. Kurai stayed quiet until he was hit on the head by him, "You insolent brat! Do you have any idea how worried I was when you disappeared like that!?" He yelled to him.

Kurai was holding his head in pain as he massaged it to ease the pain slightly and said, "I'm sorry, Uncle Fu Xi! I was busy that time and needed all the space I can get!" He protested until he earned another hit, "Idiot! If he ever founds out I lost you then he'll skin me alive!" He raised his hand again as Kurai closed his eyes to prepare himself for the massive impact.

A hand came into contact with him as he began ruffling his hair, making it even more messier than it ever before, "Just don't do it again? If you do, I might die of a heart attack or worse. Killed by him for letting you out of my sight for a second" He asked him. Kurai responded with a nod as he smiled, "It's good to see you uncle" he said.

Motochika watched the display in front of him with some amusement as he too smiled along side, it seemed his trust on the demon would not be misplaced if he knew the mystics, "Good to see you too, brat. Anyway, I heard you wanted gather 9 warriors to help you with something" Kurai nodded as he began to ask more of his plans

"Sealing Orochi, Hm? That's a big feat for someone as young as you are" the mystic said. The young demon shrugged, "That maybe, but the only reason why I disappeared is for this purpose only. Come, lets gather the warriors. All of them should be in the camp right about now" he looked at Motochika who nodded as he grabbed his shamisen and the small box he made

"So who do you need? Master Motochika here is a go because you talked to him, Master Sterk also-" Fu Xi began to wonder who he needed to seal away Orochi. Kurai nodded, "That's right, who I need for my plan to come to fruition is the following people" he paused to take a breath before naming the warriors

"Master Zhao Yun, Master Sima Shi, Master Yukimura, Master Nemea, Lady Ginchiyo, Lady Shang Xiang, Lady Joan of Arc, Master Motochika and Master Sterkenburg. I also need Lady Kaguya and you uncle" Fu Xi pointed to himself as Kurai nodded once more.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked the shadow. He merely chuckled at the thought of his plan, "I think it's best if we gather all the 9 warriors first, then I'll ask you and Master Nemea for a... Specific task"

"Specific task?" The older mystic asked. He nodded again to confirm it, "Yes. To revive a certain someone beyond the grave, the only thing I'm missing is Master Nemea's and your power to do so"

To Be Continued


	4. Weird Introductions

Here we go, chapter 4

Warning: random moments

Chapter 4: Weird Introductions

"Say what?" Fu Xi asked him, looking at the young demon as if he made the impossible possible. Kurai nodded, Motochika seemed awestruck at his plan, but there was something that bothered him so, "May I ask... What do you mean reviving your former master?" Fu Xi couldn't help but wonder as well. The young demon felt the world was against him by now as he began his explanation

"The Jade Emperor in this timeline is dead. I've researched a way on how to revive him, so sealing Orochi is not the only thing that clouded my mind during my long absence" he began. Motochika nodded in understatement as he let him continued, "If we have revive him then we might get a very valuable ally, and the sooner we have him the better"

Fu Xi didn't understood as he said, "I'm sorry but I don't follow you" Kurai sighed. He never liked thinking about the past but that may be the way to get them to trust him. He said, "Other than the Jade Emperor, I was the only witness to see him transformed and killed him" Their eyes widened in shock as he told them that. Fu Xi knew of Orochi's sin, he killed the Jade Emperor. But what does "transformed" meant? What does he mean by that?

"What do you mean 'transformed'?" Asked Motochika. Kurai closed his eyes, "Can I not talk about it until I'm ready?" He asked both of them, '_Such emotions... He must be taking it harder than anyone else's pain'_ the shamisen player thought. Fu Xi was thinking the same thing, "Alright then. Now go to the meeting tent, I'll gather everyone you need here" he said as he began walking to the opposite direction

He paused mid-step as he said, "And for your information, Kaguya is... Sucked in by Tamamo so I'm afraid we must use your drained power to travel back in time" he said as he disappeared in a flash of blue light. Kurai looked at the place where he had disappeared in disbelieve, he was exhausted for the Jade Emperor's sake!

Traveling back in time would take at least 75% of his strength, now he's only at his 20%! He was never good at time traveling since it's not his best motto, as he was a shadow demon for gods sake

"Oh god... I wish I have those soldier pills from that Naruto world" muttered Kurai, leaving Motichika to wonder which world was that, "Anyway, let us go Master Kurai. This way" the blue haired shamisen player led the way as Kurai followed him. A few minutes later they've entered a late white tent, inside were a long, brown, wooden table in a shape of a rectangle and circular brown chairs.

The warriors he summoned were all there. Alined from the entrance to the deepest part of the tent, they sat across each other as they waited for their order, "Everyone's here, well except for Kaguya" Fu Xi said from beside Nemea as Motochika took his seat near Yukimura, the red warrior. Kurai nodded in agreement, "Right, then. Shall we get started on this meeting?"

Everyone nodded as Kurai re-introduce himself again, "For the sake to those who I have not met, my name is Kurai Nohana. I am a general of the Mystic Realm like Uncle Fu Xi, but unlike most demons I serve the mystics" he bowed to them. They nodded in respect to him, "So, does everyone knows who they are? Because the mission I'm giving to you is a very long-term task and it's best if we all become friends from now" he said with a smile.

The warriors looked at each other before a long haired man in blue armor said, "We do know our comrades here, others doesn't know some" the young shadow lets out an "ooh" before saying, "I see, well then. Why do we start by some introductions before we carry on with my plan, why don't you start kind warrior? Names, profession, which force you originally were, the weapon you wield or any other things you want to say" He looked at the man in blue

Fu Xi sighed as he thought, '_So like the Kurai I used to know...'_ , "Me?" He asked. Kurai nodded as he sit down to give him some space, the man stood up as he introduced himself, "I am known as Zhao Yun, one of the Five Tiger Generals or we liked to call it '_Wǔ Hǔ Jiàng Jūn'_ of Shu. I wield the spear as my weapon"

Again people nodded in respect to him as he sat down, "Ah, the warrior who saved Adou from Changban. In the future, you were really famous because of that you know" he said earning a small chuckle from him. Kurai looked over to the red warrior across Zhao Yun, the young man pointed to himself in question. He nodded

He stood up and started to introduce himself, "I am Sanada Yukimura, a samurai under the Takeda clan and a member of the Sanada. Second son to Sanada Masayuki and younger brother to Sanada Nobuyuki. I command ten shinobis known as the 'Sanada Brave 10' or more infamously known as '_Sanada Jūyūshi_'. It's a pleasure to meet you all" he bowed to them before sitting down, "The Crimson Demon of War? That was such a scary title, Master Yukimura. How did you want that name?" Asked Kurai.

Yukimura answered, "I'm very similar to Master Zhao Yun. Charging at my enemies alone with nothing but my horse and spear, I earned the title 'Demon of War'. As for the 'Crimson', well I'm pretty sure my choice clothing is a very big give away" he pointed to himself as everyone saw nothing but red

Kurai nodded as he looked at the person beside Zhao Yun, who was a female with some of her light brown hair tied in a braid. She saw him staring at her as he smiled at her, she stood up, "My name is Jeanne de Arc or more commonly known as Joan of Arc. I was a general of the French Revolution and was nicknamed Maiden of Orléans. I have a special ability that allows me to hear the voices of our saints" she said as she sat down

Kurai looked interested as he asked, "Does that also mean Saint Isabelle of France? She was not made a saint until 1521" , '_And you were made a saint until 1920, almost 400 years after your death by England'_ he thought to himself. She seemed surprised at his question, "You are very knowledgable of our history, Master Kurai. And to answer your question, yes. I could hear her voice even before she was made a saint"

Kurai thought about it, it was very unique to say the least. Too bad her sword broke before a battle, that was the time she lost her subordinates and was burnt by the Englishman. The young shadow looked over to Joan's front to see Sterk, he sighed before standing up and introducing himself

"Sterkenburg Cranach, formerly a knight before it was abolished. I'm now an adventurer, a self proclaimed knight as I cannot change my ways of living. I desire to hunt down the former king of Arland and ask why he abolished knighthood" he sat back down as Kurai asked him a question

"The king of Arlang, isn't his name Gio..." He trailed off as he tried to remember his last name, "Ludwig Giovanni Arland was his name right?" He asked Sterk, he nodded, "Ah, the former king of Arland. I have met him before, he was such a strange character. Funny but kind nonetheless" Sterk smiled, he agreed. It was true that Gio was a strange man, but he was a kind king. The reason why he stepped down was a mystery to them

"You have travelled through dimensions as well?" Nemea asked from beside Joan, Kurai nodded, "That's correct. I once travelled to a world called 'Basara' and my, the people there are so different from the samurais here. Over there, Master Yukimura is so oblivious to almost everything" he sweat dropped as he remembered on how the Shingen there taught him a lesson by punching each other in the face

"There are more Yukimura out there in other worlds?" Asked a man in an eye mask, he nodded, "Yes, that's correct. Poor Yukimura is abused by the Shingen there, he taught him a lesson by punching each other in the face while yelling out 'Yukimura!' and 'My lordship!' over and over again" everyone chuckled as Yukimura could only stare at disbelieve at him

"Also there was a world called 'Ikki Tousen'. That's the world where... Almost every warrior from the Three Kingdoms era... Are women" a spray of water could be heard as it was followed by a fit of coughs. Zhao Yun was the source as he drank his tea only to spit it back out again, almost hitting poor Yukimura

"Yes, my reactions exactly. I actually met your female version Master Zhao Yun, and I must say you were very... Big on the chest" , "What!?" He yelled out, still recovering from his cough. Kurai shrugged, "Well, reality sometime is a real female dog* everyone. Now lets continue, Master Nemea?"

Nemea nodded as he stood up and introduced himself, "I am Nemea Langaster Dyneskal, I was a mercenary and an adventurer in my home town until I was transported here by time and space. I was also the cousin of the hero who saved our world from our grandfather" he sat down again. Kurai realized that everyone was ignoring Zhao Yun who was currently swearing at reality for changing him into a girl

He then asked him, "That cousin... Is Areus? He used that 'Sword of Nihil' am I correct? That sword is cursed to the user, as you will cease to exist and everyone, including your loved ones will never remember you again. And yet somehow you do" Nemea nodded, it was true. Areus, he saved them from total annihilation from Balor. Stopped him from conquering the world forever, he was thankful of him.

"Tell me" Nemea said, "How did you know our pasts and futures? Surely you're not a fortune-teller" he asked him. Kurai lets out a small chuckle before saying, "I didn't study seals only for the past millennia, you know. I researched everyone last of you, and no I didn't called you here out of random order. Oh, heavens no. I researched you all closely and thoroughly, and I hope I won't do that ever again" he muttered lastly

Everyone chuckled, he does have a point though. He was picking specific people and not some random men and women who knows nothing of it. Yet they didn't, "Right, lets continue with our introductions. Lady Shang Xiang?" He looked at her who was next to Fu Xi. She nodded and stood up

"Sun Shang Xiang, I'm also known as the Bow Princess. The younger child of Sun Jian, the Tiger of Jiang Dong. Sister to both Sun Ce and Sun Quan, and no we don't welcome monkeyed into the Sun family because they are filled with tigers" Kurai chuckled at her, true Wukong was a monkey and he had no place in a family of tigers

"That's correct, Sun Wukong would just be eaten up by tigers if he joined your clan" he chuckled before continuing to a woman who was wearing a light violet armor, "Tachibana Ginchiyo, head of the noble Tachibana and wife to Tachibana Muneshige. I wield my father's sword 'Lightning Edge' as a symbol"

"Huh? That's it? No fancy additional info about yourself, Lady Ginchiyo?" Asked Kurai, she glared at him as he cowered in fear under the table before everyone heard a "poof" sound. Everyone sweat dropped as Kurai appeared again, in his arms... A fluffy, small black thing with a blue gem on its was. Long, bunny like ears, a lion like tail and small cute paws.

Ginchiyo blushed as she saw the fluffy thing, "This here is called a Mokona Modoki, a prank loving little creature that loves to cuddle the most. I'll give him to you if you don't kill me" everyone had massive sweat drops behind their heads as they watched the scene in front of them with Ginchiyo accepting the "apology" without killing him

Motochika sweat dropped before standing up and introducing himself, "I am Chosokabe Motochika, the 20th head of the Chosokabe family. I like styling people's hair as a hobby and playing my instrument. I love all aquatic environments" he nodded before sitting down again, Kurai smiled, "Can you make a song for yourself?" He asked, the bat nodded his head, "Many songs are now forming inside of my mind, Master Kurai"

"Great! Maybe once this is over you can sing to us!" He clasped his hand as he looked at the one with the eye mask, "You're the last one, Master-" he paused as if he waited for him to introduce himself. The man sighed before standing up, "My name is Sima Shi, I'm the eldest son of Sima Yi and brother to a lazy brother Sima Zhao. It's a pleasure" he sat down again

"Eh? No additional info? Like the way you're obsessed with meat buns?" Kurai asked as he suddenly made a barbecued pork wrapped in a silky, smooth bun appeared... Poor Shi was drooling all over the place as Kurai felt pity for him and gave him the thing. As usual, everyone was amused by his antics as a giant sweat drop appeared behind their heads again

"Uncle Fu Xi? It's your turn" Kurai said. The older mystic sighed before introducing himself again, "My name is Fu Xi, I'm a general of the Mystic Realm as was supposed to be this brat's guardian... _-Hey!-_... But he suddenly disappeared into thin air, I just thanked god he won't find out anytime soon" he said, chuckling along the way

As Sima Shi began munching away his meat bun, Kurai smiled, "Alright, now that we've introduced ourselves and talked about each other a little-" the eye mask wearing man finished his meat bun as the atmosphere of the room began to tensed up greatly, "Let 'Operation Tsuki no Kama' (Moon Scythe) begin now!"

Note:

* a female dog is called a bitch :p seriously.


End file.
